1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to an interior storm or insulating window, kit for making the same, and system for utilizing the same, which insulating window is adjustable in length and width so as to fit different sized window frames, and is made from light-weight plastic, composite or polymeric materials.
2. Background Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by authors and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
A number of light-weight interior storm or insulating windows are known. These generally are fitted inside the window frame on the interior of a window, and incorporate either glass or polymeric material coverings, which may be opaque, translucent or transparent. These function, in part, by forming a “dead air” space between the exterior window glazing and the interior storm or insulating window, and further by limiting convection currents over the window.
Prior art structures typically utilize a frame member on each of the four sides of the frame. The frame is fastened to the window by any of a variety of means, such as magnetic strips, Velcro® type fiber and loop locking strips, adhesive strips, compression-type holding means, such as foam strips, and the like. Prior art products are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,407,099, 4,486,990, 4,599,825, 5,207,040 and 6,052,957.
Most prior art structures employ mitered corners, such as corners at a 45° angle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,737,885, 2,989,788, 2,691,193 and 4,733,510. This requires that the structures be factory made in a variety of sizes, in order result in even corner joints, or be made by a skilled craftsperson capable of fabricating mitered corners.
There remains a need for an interior storm or insulating window or system which can easily be adjusted to any of a large variety of rectangular sizes, which is aesthetically pleasing, and which can readily and easily be mounted and removed without the use of tools or permanent attachment means, such as magnetic, adhesive or Velcro® strips that deface the window frame when the interior storm or insulating window is not mounted. In addition, the interior storm or insulating window must be easily and readily removable to permit unencumbered egress through the window in the case of emergencies.